I am Weakness
by FantasyNinja26
Summary: After a strange radio call, a former State Alchemist, Penelope Cruze tells the story of her life. It is a very depressing, dark, and emotional story. However, the young teen in supposed to be dead. EdXOC, AlXOC, RoyXOC, and RussalXOC. Based off of the original series.
1. Profiles

Name: Penelope Jane Cruze  
Nicknames: Pene, and Penny.  
Age: 15  
Looks: Brown hair, pale blue eyes, shorter than Ed, and pale skinned.  
Family: Jamie-Sister, Tucker- Adoptive Father, Nina- Adoptive sister.  
Crush: Edward Elric  
Alchemy Type: Electricity  
State Name: The Powered Alchemist

Made by: FantasyNinja26 ((Me))

* * *

Name: Yuki Mustang  
Looks: Black hair, purple eyes, and pale skin.  
Age: 15  
Family: Roy Mustang- Father  
Crush: Alphonse  
Alchemy type: Volume and pitches  
State Name: Pitch Perfect Alchemist

Made by: Rin Michaelis

* * *

Name: Joslyn Elric  
Age: 19  
Looks: Gold eyes, brown hair, 5'3, and pearly whites. ((My friend put that and I died laughing!))  
Family: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Trisha, Hohenheim.  
Crush: Roy Mustang  
Rank: Lieutenant

Made by: Jessica

* * *

Name: Wynter Rockbell  
Age: 17  
Looks: Blonde hair, outlined sky blue eyes, tall, and pretty. ((My friends... Their awesome people!))  
Family: Winry and Pinako  
Crush: Russal  
Job: Automail

Made by: Vivian

* * *

Human name: Jamie Christina Cruze  
Homunculus Name: Pining  
Name meaning: Suffer a mental and physical decline, mainly because of a broken heart.  
Age: 7  
Looks: Brown hair, purple eyes, and pale.  
Homunculus Family: Dante, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Greed, and Wrath.  
Human Family: Penelope

Made by: FantasyNinja26 ((Me!))


	2. Prologue

When I snapped into reality I was greeted with something I didn't believe. No, something I didn't want to believe. My gaze was locked on it with wide eyes. This... This can't be happening... N-no... Blood... It was crested on his smooth lips as he fell to the ground cold and lifeless. "N-no... E-Ed?" I stammered. Blood was circling around the body as the golden color left his eyes. My chin quivered, my legs shook, my eyes burned, and my heart beat felt non-existent. I then let out a blood curdling scream. _**"NOOO!"**_

_**Reality**_

I gasped and shot back up. Another dream... Why am I reliving that day? It's the day I will never get over... Like _that _day. That cursed day called my younger sister's birthday. I closed my eyes again and remembered again.

_**Flashback**_

I toke a deep steady breath. Okay... Here I go. I clapped my hand together and set them on the transmutation circle in front of me. When I did this a form of bright blue sparks danced around me and the pile of human elements. A smile was playing on my lips as I my eyes were spinning with joy. But the smiles on my face faded away when the blue sparks turned into a poisonous purple. I felt uneasy now with a sudden urge to run.

Then these things that looked like babies were climbing to my head making me scream and try to scrap them off me. But instead they dug their hands into my head making let out a throat burning scream. The pain in my head was killing me and I just wanted to die completely. I was screaming in pain and held the two spots where the children dug their hands into me. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! So why did it?! My head is burning!" I shrieked. In the corner in my eye I saw an arm raise above the smoke. My eyes went wide. Maybe it wasn't failure. Maybe I got what I wanted. "J-Jamie? Jamie is that you?" I asked in a worried tone. When the smoke cleared I saw anything but my sister. It was some other thing. Whatever it was it was _not _human! What... What have I done to my sister!? I then let out another scream but it wasn't in pain. It was in sorrow.

_**Reality**_

I lost people on those two days. Those two days were the worse days of my life. Why did life have to be so cruel as to take the two people I care for and love. One, my sister. Two, the love of my life. I shut my eyes tightly as I then walked into the studio I owned. "Your late Penelope." I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw a thirteen boy named Fawn looking up to me. He was my apprentice when it came to radio work.

"Shouldn't I be saying that? And it's Pene." I teased ending my last sentence seriously.

"You have a caller." Fawn stated handing me a telephone.

I suppressed a groan. "Already?" For everything good, I hated early starters. They waited five hours before my segment started so they can ask me a question. It was usually something stupid like what's your address so I can follow you. I'm just kidding. I'm not _that_ big. I picked up the phone. "This is Pene Cruze." I greeted.

"Hi Pene, can you tell us what you did before you were on the radio? And could go into depth?" A woman with a familiar tone. It sounded like... No! She wouldn't talk to me after what happened her brother. She couldn't even look at me. At least that's what I thought.

"Umm... Like what do you mean go into depth?" I stuttered.

"Like childhood, how you got the job, how was it, everything!" She explained with a grin in her voice.

My face went red and my eyes had a glint of sadness. "B-but why?! I-I don't think I can..."

"A woman with secrets is a scared woman. And a scared woman isn't a woman at all. Am I right?" The woman recited.

All of the color left my face when she spoke. How did she even know about my saying?! I only recited that when I felt like it was needed. Before I could reject or ask her how she knows my saying she hung up. I shivered and set the phone back on the rest. Fawn looked at me confused as I slowly put my headphones on as if I saw a ghost. "O-okay... So someone asked if I could tell everyone the story of my life... To be honest I don't know if I can but I can try..." I sighed looking down and biting my bottom lip. "Would you believe me if I said that I'm supposed to be dead? That I was supposed to be underground in a coffin? Well... If you said no then you won't believe this story. But I'll tell you two things for sure. One, you'll hear me say this line a lot so remember it. 'A woman with secrets is a scared woman, and a scared woman isn't a woman at all.' Two, when I was little I lost a part of my brain in an alchemical accident and I could only live to be 17. Okay, no. It was more like Human Transmutation. Before you judge and call me a sinner, hear me out. I was little, I was a child, I didn't know better, all I wanted was to see my little sister's sweet smile again." Tears stung at my eyes at the mention of my sister. The thing that upset me the most is what she became. A monster. I may sound harsh now but I couldn't even see her anymore because of it. "But maybe that wasn't the right call." In the corner of my eye I saw Fawn giving me a look of disbelief. I shook my head and sighed.

"Okay, so sit down and relax, because I'm about to explain the story of my life. Only I'm starting where you wouldn't expect." I stated. "Okay, for the little kids listening here's how I'm starting..." I cleared my throat. "Once upon a time there were two girls, a boy, a suit of armor, and a desert. Three of these people were known as The Powered Alchemist, The Pitch Perfect Alchemist, and The Fullmetal Alchemist. Oh yes, we weren't normal. We were State Alchemists!"

_**I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own**_

**_I used to roll the dice_**  
**_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_**  
**_Listen as the crowd would sing_**  
**_"Now the old kind dead. Long live the king!"_**

**_One minute I held the key._**  
**_Next the walls were closed on me._**  
**_And I discovered that my castles stand_**  
**_Upon Pillars of salt and pillars of sand_**

**_I heard Jerusalem belling are ringing_**  
**_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_**  
**_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_**  
**_My missionaries in a foreign field_**

**_For some reason I can't explain_**  
**_Once you go there never_**  
**_Never an honest word_**  
**_And that was when I ruled the world_**

**_Viva La Vida- ColdPlay_**


	3. Those who Challenged the Sun

Okay, this is actually in the middle of my story. Did you guys think I'd start in the beginning? That's the logical thing, am I right? Well, I haven't been one for following logic. To be honest I don't wanna talk about the beginning, let alone the story. But I have to do both. So, you should remember the two parts I'm about to tell you. When I finish this story I'll tell you guys my childhood, being an orphan and how I even became a State Alchemist. Anyway, I was 15 at the time and I was heading to Loire to my partners. The Colonel's daughter, and the Elric Brothers.

I wiped the sweat off my brow and groaned tiredly. The heat of the desert was KILLING me! I'm glad I wasn't having automail. Or my skin would be burning even more. The again I could get another pain attack or a heat stroke. That's the last thing I ever wanted. "I hate deserts! They're nothing but sand!" Edward groaned falling over. "If there was some grass I could make bread! I'm starving!" Ed yelled in the burning sand.

I sighed at the teenager. Yuki blinked and looked around. The girl's eyes widen. "Where's Al?!" She gasped.

"Where'd ya go?! Alphonse! Hello!" I called out.

"Down here!" A voice from under the sand called out. In a matter of seconds one armored hand grabbed Ed's ankle and another grabbed Yuki's ankle. The two teens screamed. "I sunk again..."

"Reason #2 why I hate the desert!" Ed groaned looking at his brother.

All three of us dug for the armor. I forgot that sand is bad for armor. Marvelous. After digging him out we were all breathing heavy. "That's the fifth time today, how does this keep on happening?" I asked.

"I get full..." Al answered.

"Full of what!?" Ed screamed wile kicking Al's chest piece. The chest piece of Al's armor fell off and sand piled on top of Ed. Yuki, Al, and I snickered at the boy and shuffled away. Ed then jumped out of the pile of sand and chased us around. "Get back here!"

"What are you gonna do?" I teased.

"Nothing!" Ed growled.

"Then why are you chasing us?" Yuki asked.

"Stop running and you'll find out!" Ed ordered.

"I promise I won't get burred again!" Al reassured.

"Not unless it's by me!" Ed countered.

"Ed!" Al, Yuki, and I whined making him groan.

I know what your kids got in the Military? If you got in then why do you play tag in the desert? First of all, we were 15... Well Al was 14 but you get it. We maybe in the military but that doesn't mean we're cold hearted bastards. Well, most of us. Some people were great and some... I'd rather not talk about. But getting in the military is not easy. They don't just let anyone in and give them the uniform. There's a test you'd have to take. At least that's the case for a State Alchemist. As for an officer I have no clue. Soon enough we made it to Loire but we were exhausted. So here we are part one. Those who challenged the sun.

_**I used to rule the world**_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own**_

_**I used to roll the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

_**Listen as the crowd would sing**_

_**"Now the old kind dead. Long live the king!"**_

_**One minute I held the key.**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me.**_

_**And I discovered that my castles stand**_

_**Upon Pillars of salt and pillars of sand**_

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**_

_**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**Once you go there never**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**And that was when I ruled the world**_

_**Viva La Vida- ColdPlay  
**_

We shuffled through town in a zombie mode. Well add also had annoyance on Ed's side so that helped a lot. I gave the boy a tired smile. "Are you okay?"

"It's your fault for not stopping when I said..." Ed groaned.

"Well you wouldn't stop if someone was chasing you." Al countered.

"Shut up... I'm too tired to fight." Ed growled. Then we heard something... It was almost like a liquid... Water...

"Water... I think I can hear it..." I sighed tiredly. When I spoke my eyes went wide. I followed the noise. It was a fountain with a red drink. That's wasn't water!

"Wait!" Ed looked at what I saw and gasped. "That is what your hearing! Al, Yuki, Pene look!" He then tossed his suitcase to the side and ran for the fountain. "Water, water, water, WATER!" He sang jumping to the fountain with glee. I ran in front of him and pushed him back a bit.

"Ed, look at it closely..." I answered with a serious tone. I grabbed a cup and scooped some of the liquid up. We both stared at this red substance in disappointment.

"Guess that explains the nasty stench in the air." Ed whined.

Al and Yuki caught up to us and looked at the substance. "Is it blood?" Yuki asked nervously.

I gave all three of them a troubled smirk. "No, more like blood red wine."

"Hey! Get away from there!" A man demanded while grabbing the back of my vest. A very annoyed look struck my face as I held back the urge to smack him in the face. "You know that's off limits to kids!"

_**"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A KID!?" **_I ranted annoyed.

"Wait!" Al and Yuki interrupted.

"We're not really from here, we're travelers." Al explained.

The man laughed and took us to his bar place. There he gave us some drinks. Gave Ed some orange juice, Yuki and I just had a nice glass of water. I was still slightly annoyed at this guys for calling me a kid. "So your out of town, that explains it! You'll have to forgive me for that. I thought you guys were sneaking a little dip."

"A fountain stocked with free wine. A little risky." Ed replied playing with his straw a bit. "This town must be loaded!"

"Yeah, we do alright here..." The man sighed. "Oh I forgot! How about a little soul food..." He then turned on the radio above us which started some weird station. It sounded like something you'd expect from a spa but then it turned into a religious broad cast. Both of these seemed to echo around the town. Was this... Normal? I raised my eyebrow at all of this.

I sighed. "How freakish..."

"Some kind of religious broad cast?" Al asked himself.

"Your buddy is in a suit of armor, your other friend wears gloves in the desert and your call us freaks?" The middle aged man asked as we took a drink from with a shrug. "What's the deal? You guys street performers?"

Ed spit out his drink and glared at the man. "I don't think so pops! Do we look like clowns to you?!" Ed demanded.

"Well there must be some reason for journeying out this far." The man replied.

"We're just looking for something." Yuki stated with a tiny smile. "Who is this guy, on your radio?"

"Father Cornello." The man answered.

"Never heard of him." Ed and I muttered.

"Your kidding?! You've never heard of the great Cornello?!" The man gasped in shock.

"Nope!" I sang popping the p. "What's so great about him anyway?"

"He can preform miracles for one thing. Never seen anything like it." One man said.

"This town was a god forsaken dust bowl before Cornello got transferred and turned it into a desert paradise." Another spoke.

"Cornello can forgive sins."

"Yeah! We're on the Sun God's good side because of him!"

"He gives us blessings!"

"Ugh! I just remembered! We have to be some where!" Ed groaned now turning to us. "You ready to split?"

Yuki, Al, and I nodded. When we stood I heard a loud bang with a crash not to long after. I looked behind Al and saw a broken radio. "Now you've done it! What do you expect from wearing a suit of armor!" The older man scolded.

"Don't bust a lung grandpa, we can fix it." Ed reassured.

"It's in a thousand pieces!" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry..." Al whispered. "Let me try."

"Sure." Yuki, Ed, and I answered with a grin.

Al drew a transmutation circle around the radio with care. "The drawing... What's it for?" The man asked staring at the circle in a mutter.

"It's a Transmutation circle... We're going to let it do the talking." Yuki told the man.

Al stood up and set his hands over the circle. "Okay, here it goes." He sighed before a flash of light shined making a ouff of smoke appear. As it cleared I could hear the broad cast perfectly fine. Everyone gasped when they saw the radio fixed and working as if nothing happened. Yuki and I exchanged looks and smirked.

"Your buddy can work miracles like Cornello!" The man gasped.

"It's not like that." I scoffed turning away.

"It's just science. We're alchemists." Yuki stated.

"We're the Elric brothers. This is Yuki Mustang and Penelope Cruze." Ed introduced all of us.

"But I go by Pene or Penny." I replied with a smile. "Not to boast or anything but we're kind well known around here."

"Elrics? Mustang? Cruze? Doesn't sound familiar..." A man whispered.

"We don't have alchemists around these parts."

"I fix things for a living! Let me know if you need a job!"

I pursed my lips and lowered my gaze to the sand. "They don't need any work. They're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, The Powered Alchemist, Penelope Cruze, and The Pitch Perfect Alchemist, Yuki Mustang. They've been celebrities around these parts. They say they're real prodigies." A woman with a cloak spoke looking at us. I gave her a weird look in return of that before smirking at the ground.

"Wow! Real famous people!" Some of the towns people gasped inspecting Yuki, Al, and me. Yuki started to get over welled by this so I made sure people didn't make her claustrophobic.

"Oh I get it! You got the name Fullmetal cause you wear that armor." A man spoke to Alphonse.

"Hey can you come to my daughter's birthday party?"

"I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist! He is." Al corrected now turning to Ed.

"What, you mean that little shortie over there?" A man asked looking at Ed.

Ed got a dark glare, grabbed two people from the crowd by the back of their shirt's and spun them around in the air. _**"SHORTIE?! CAN A SHORTIE DO THIS?! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME A HALF PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?! I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACK WATERED DESERT IDIOTS!"**_ He yelled enraged.

Oh yeah... I forgot to mention something. Ed had a temper. If you wanted to continue living you wouldn't call him short, bean sprout, midget, half pint, chibi, you get it. Don't call him short or you'll suffer.

I sighed and face palmed. He was at it again! How many times are we going to have to play this stupid game of 'let's see who dies when we call Ed short'? Worst. Game. Ever. "I can see there's a lot of excitement here today." A girl with brown hair and pink bangs replied walking to the bar. She had purple eyes and wore a yellow sun dress.

"Oh! Rose!" The owner sighed happily.

The young girl beamed with a light smile. "Don't mind me! I'd hate to spoil all of the fun."

"That's okay. I'm Alphonse, Alphonse Elric." Al introduced with a tiny bow.

"And I'm Edward, Al's older brother. Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed introduced dropping the dizzy and stunned men.

"Older? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" The girl asked. I guessed her name was Rose so yeah... Ed glared at her whenever I decided to get him out of this.

"I'm Penelope Cruze. But I go by Pene or Penny. I'm the Powered Alchemist." I stated. "This is Yuki Mustang. She's also known as the Pitch Perfect Alchemist." I then winked at Yuki then turned to the boys. "We were asked to make sure these two don't get into trouble."

_**"YOU WERE NOT!" **_Ed screamed at me.

He was right about that.

_**"YES I WAS YOU DOLT!"**_ I countered.

**_"LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE ASKED TO STAY WITH US SO YOU DIDN'T GET YOURSELF KILLED!"_** Ed corrected.

That too.

_**"LIAR!"**_ I objected.

"Why don't you two get married already..." Al sighed with a grin in his voice.

I wish...

_**"NO!" **_Ed and I screamed turning to Al.

We continued to argue for a bit until Yuki used her alchemy to change the volume of our ears to make a loud screech. I held my ears shut in pain and groaned. Oh yeah, that shut us up. Now that my friends is the downside of arguing with Edward Elric. "Hey Rose, have you finished shopping for today's offering?" The bar owner asked.

"Yep!" Rose answered.

"Well then, maybe you can take them to temple with you. They say they're looking for something. I bet Father Cornello could help out. Have them ask for God's grace." The man suggested.

"We couldn-" Yuki started.

"It's alright if you don't have an offering today. And besides, he has rooms for travelers. You can stay there for the night." Rose replied.

"Thanks but-" Al started.

"As in matter of fact, we'd love to take you up on that." Ed stated with a grin.

"We would?" Al, and Yuki asked in unison. "You mean you want to?"

Ed nodded then we walked off with the girl. I looked at the buildings passing me by and sighed. Well this was going to be fun... As long as I don't get a brain attack today or in the middle of the night I might survive this mission. "You shouldn't worry." I heard Rose stated. "I'm sure Cornello will help you find what your looking for. And besides, if you show him your faithful I'm sure he'll make you taller!"

I giggled at her tease and Ed's facial expression. "What's wrong with you people!? I'm not short! You come from a desert of giants or something!" Ed groaned.

"Edward... Please.." Yuki groaned.

"You want some of this too?" Ed threatened.

So the start of that day was great. Ed and Al got themselves a room, while Yuki and I shared one. They were right next to each other so if something happened we could get to them. I remember how you could see a grave yard through the window. I would stare at it and think about a lot of things... Some of these things you'll hear about real soon. Sooner than you think.

"Al and I talked to Rose." Yuki whispered sadly walking into our room. I stared at Rose sadly as she kept her gaze on a grave. "That grave belonged to her boyfriend. He was all she had. Her parents died when she was little and now she's convinced that Cornello can bring him back." She explained in a grim tone.

"So, he's leading her on and making her think that he can. That sick bastard." I snarled lowly.

"Maybe he can though..." Yuki mumbled making me shoot my gaze to her. "What if he is a holy man? Maybe this is something else out there. It might be something that we can't even explain."

"I wouldn't count on it..." I spoke sadly. "It's too much for my brain to handle..."

-The Next Day-

When I opened my eyes I felt something dried and crusted in the corners. I sat up and pulled the crust off my eyes. But it wasn't what I thought. It was a tiny ball of dried blood. My eyes went wide as I sat up quickly. What I saw made my eyes go wide and my hands shake. My pillow now had a uneven circle made from blood stained on it. Today was not going to be a good day if this is how it starts.

-Later-

We watched as Cornello turned water into the red wine we saw when we showed up. People loved this, but I wasn't buying it. That phony was using Alchemy, no questions asked. He then turned a tiny log into a stone statue that was 5 times it's size. What is that?! "What'da think?" Ed asked.

"It's obvious Ed. That's Alchemy." I stated glaring at the statue.

"But it's not equivalent..." Yuki pointed out.

"Hey guys!" I heard Rose call to us making turn to her. "How are you liking your first miracle gathering? He's amazing isn't he?"

"Well he's a good actor, I'll give him that. But those aren't miracles, he's swindling you." Ed stated.

Rose glared at him. "Ed, we don't know that. We just know that he's using alchemy and ignoring the laws."

"What laws?" Rose asked in tone that made me want to blow a fuse. But I couldn't because I was still too weak from this morning.

"It's not witchcraft, it's a science." I stated looking up. "People can't wish for things and have it appear in thin air. It's not how it works. In chemistry a chemical reaction has to be balanced and so does alchemy."

"It's an equation. Your output has to be of equal mass and materials you started with." Yuki explained.

"The base elements has to similar too." Al added. "Like the radio I fixed. I could make it bigger or into a tree or something."

"It's our principle. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." I stated.

"But that holy bastard is regarding the laws." Ed grunted.

"Because he's working miracles!" Rose scolded.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. _'Keep telling yourself that, princess.'_

...Okay, when I was in a bad mood I usually got very sassy. If I actually said that then someone would get slapped. Back then I had a big mouth that I couldn't handle at times. Yeah... I had Ed to thank for that.

A little girl handed the priest something that looked like a dead bird. He put his hands over it and red sparks danced around it. When he lifted his hands the bird just fluttered on his shoulder with red eyes. I'm pretty sure it didn't have that. I grinned at this. What kind of game is this man trying to play with us? "What do you say now Ed, Penny? I bet you can't do that with alchemy. It's a true miracle." Rose whispered.

I glanced at her with a glare. I really didn't like this girl's attitude. In fact it was really starting to piss me off royally. If I could punch someone I would. I wasn't scared to but it's not the lady like thing to do.

-Later-

"So let me guess, if you pray and polish the alter enough times someone will come back from the dead?" I asked in a lone tone. I took a spot next to Ed and crossed my arms over my chest.

She turned to us with that smile. "Something like that."

Ed sighed and pulled out a tiny notebook. When he opened up to a page I knew what he was doing. A list of things that I knew all to well."Water: 35 liters. Carbon: 20 kg. Ammonia: 4 Liters. Lime: 1.5 kg. Phosphorus: 800 g. Salt: 250 g. Saltpeter: 100 g. Sulfur: 80 g. Fluorine: 7.5 g. Iron: 5 g. Silicon: 3 g and a trace of 15 other elements."

"Whats that?" Rose questioned.

"It's the ingredients of an adult human body. It goes all the way down to the last speck of protein in your eyelashes." I stated as Ed closed the notebook. "Scientists have given us this list but there has never been a successful attempt of bringing a human to life. There's something missing."

"Something scientists hasn't been able to find in centuries for research." Ed looked up to Rose. "So what makes you think that hack job priest is going to be able to."

"Oh! And in case your wondering all of those little ingredients Ed listed off can be bought on a child's allowance. Humans are cheap, and there's no magic to it." I answered.

"Well if there's no magic then you bring someone back to life!" Rose dared.

_'Trust me. I know... I've played the same game. And believe me, I lost.'_ I thought grimly.

"Just in a matter of time Rose, science will find a way. Science is the answer to everything." Ed stated standing up. "If I were you, I'd drop the scriptures and pick up an alchemy book. We're the closest things to gods there are."

"Your not a god, your not even close to it." Rose hissed.

"Hate to break it to you but the isn't sun either. The sun is actually a mass of hydrogen. You get close to it and all your gonna do is burn." I countered with a sigh. We then heard a gun shot making us gasp and turn in the sound's owner. We saw Al's head flying to us making me go silent. Al's armor slumped over and a man that worked with the church walked in with a gun pointed at Yuki.

"Cray! What are you doing?!" Rose gasped.

"These four are enemy's of god! This is his will! Not mine!" The man muttered with his finger on the trigger.

"I don't think so mister!" Al spoke now standing up. He dropped Yuki and pointed the gun at Al with a shocked look. Ed grabbed Al's head and threw it at the back of Cray's head. "I got it!" Al ran for the head but Yuki caught it instead.

_**"STRIKE!**_" Ed yelled with a grin. But Rose screamed. Oh... We forgot to explain this... Oops...

"He doesn't have a head!" Rose gasped.

"Yeah that's Al." Ed replied.

"Please don't be scared. This is how I am." Al pleaded while grabbing his head from Yuki.

"Your not there!" Rose spoke.

Al then started to put his head back to where it was. "It's true, I don't have a body. But I'm here. This is my punishment for stepping foot on holy ground where mortals are forbidden." I lowered my gaze and shook my head. "We made a mistake Rose, and we're going to paying for it." Rose then screamed louder and ran away. Aaaand there she goes. Great. If I get a pain attack after this I'm blaming her.

-Later-

We then walked into a large room that was pitch black inside. "I can't see a church social down here, can you?" Ed questioned. The lights then turned on and we saw Rose. "There she is!"

Cornello then stepped in and spoke. "I see you wrested with the darkness and prevailed. Thank you for bringing them here." The rest of the lights snapped on as Cornello stood next to Rose. "State Alchemists, brutal enforcers. I expected one of you guys would come sooner or later. I just hoped it wasn't three."

"Oh please, save it. You know we're here for the stone." I snarled lowly.

Cornello smirked and lifted his right hand. "You mean this? Young lady?" He asked in a hard tone. I may hate this guy but I thank him for not calling me a little girl.

I chuckled under my breath and grinned at him. "I knew it! Alchemy without a transmutation circle! Completely ignoring the laws of Equivalent exchange. It can only mean one thing and one thing only."

"Yes, the mythical gem. The legendary amplifier, the Philosopher stone." Cornello listed with an unchanging tone.

"That's it guys..." Ed breathed out. "It's ours. Cough it up Cornello! That stone belongs to me now and if you hand it over peacefully I won't tell the people here what your doing!"

"What's that? Restoring their town to peace. Do you know what would happen if my wonders stopped, nobody wants that." Cornello sighed making me glare daggers at him. He turned to the girl with a smile. "Do they Rose?"

"Don't listen to him! He's just a con man!" I demanded.

"Nonsense! Would a con man restore life to a dying town? When I arrived this town was full of strife and I brought peace." Cornello explained in a calm matter. "They came to me and I created water. I built buildings for them and gave them money. They believe that heaven had forsaken them but I gave them hope. Why does the military want destroy all of this?"

"I don't care for what the military wants! I'm here for me!" Ed corrected. "I need that stone! We need it to make something right again!"

"So that's it!" Rose now yelled finding her voice. "This about you and what you want! What about us!? You don't care!"

"Rose we're only trying to-" Yuki started.

"It's no use Yuki..." I whispered softly.

"Enough! There is no point in arguing. If you want the Philosopher stone your just going to have to take it!" Cornello yelled as his stoned started to have red sparks dancing from it. The stone floors us turned into sand making Al and Yuki get swept away. And of course since Al is an empty armor he sunk.

_**"AL!" **_Ed and I called for him.

"Armor is a disadvantage in soft sand. You can't draw transmutation circles in it either!" Cornello yelled.

"Yuki! Get Al!" I called out now regaining my balance. When I did so I started to feel really light headed. Oh no... Damnit not now.

"Let me introduce you to my creations! You of all people will be able to appreciate it. A Chimera." Cornello introduced. Then a Chimera walked out of the shadows with beaming red eyes. It was a mixture of a lion and other animals, but mostly a lion.

_'Me, appreciate that? That might be the worst thing I've heard all day. Honestly, after everything I went through I can't even look at one.'_

I'll explain to you guys why I really don't like Chimeras some other time. It's not that I wish that all Chimeras died in a flash if that's what your thinking. But... I've just had some bad experiences with them.

"You combined animals... That's the most twisted alchemy there is..." I snarled lowly glaring at the creature.

"Maybe so but it's effective!" Cornello yelled as the beat roared loudly. The chimera then raced towards us making me quickly pull out a whip and transmute it so sparks and electricity danced around the weapon.

"Fine, big fella, wanna play?" Ed asked as he transmuted a lance from the ground.

"How did you two do that without a transmutation circle!?" Cornello gasped. The creature then jumped forward to attack which made Ed hit him with his lance while I whipped it making it get electrocuted. "Bring me their heads my pet!" Cornello yelled while throwing the bird he brought back. The bird mutated and became monstrous. The bird broke Ed's lance and grabbed his left leg. I then rose my whip ready to hit it but the bird just hit me with it's wing in response. Doing that of course I got hit in the head by one of pillars making pain erupt in my skull. I let out a yelp in pain as was bowed lowly.

"Pene!" Ed called out. "Wrong leg pal" He then kicked the bird off his leg which tore his pant leg. "And here's the right arm!" He yelled as he punched the bird in the beak with his right hand. The older teen ran to me to make sure I was okay. "Are you alright?"

"My head is burning..." I whimpered holding my head in pain. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. But it was also mixed with blood. See when this stuff happened to me I cry normal tears and blood. It's sick for me to even think about, believe me.

"Damnit, we have to get you out of here!" Ed grunted as he started to lift me up. But before I could be lifted the lion started to come up behind him.

"Edward! Behind you!" I screamed making him release me and turn around. He let out a shocked yell as the chimera bit into his right arm. Hint words, right arm. I'm happy it wasn't his left arm or we would be in trouble.

"What's wrong you poor bastard? Can't get a good taste?" Ed asked in a low tone as he lifted the Chimera and threw it to the side. Then gave it a swift kick in the chest.

"That's impossible! Those claws on your leg, the teeth on your arm!" Cornello gasped. "No one could survive that!" As he spoke I forced myself to stand up and look up to him. Now everyone could see the blood streaming down my cheeks. "Unless... Your limbs! They're fake!"

"Brilliant answer ass hole." I grunted.

Ed then started to pull on his coat and started to tear it off. "Rose! Don't look away! You need to see what happens when you try to bring a human back to life! When you cross into god's territory or what ever you call it! Is this what you want!?" Ed now had his coat completely torn off and half of his shirt was gone.

"His arm... His leg, their machines." Rose shivered.

"Or you could have it my way... Losing a part of your brain." I whispered softly.

"Now I understand you both. You crossed the line you did what was strictly forbidden! You both tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side!" Cornello summarized.

"Like I said, if you even try to get close to sun, you'll burn." I whispered not even bothering to wipe away my blood soaked tears.

"Apparently so! But you two were crazy enough to find out for yourself! You are the Fullmetal and Powered! The Fullmetal Alchemist and The Powered Alchemist!" Cornello yelled.

Kesenai Tsumi (Indelible Sin)- Nana Kitade

**_Body of the Sanctioned_**

**_Yeah, it's true. I'm dying, but I'm trying to save my friends life with my own..._**


	4. Body of the Sanctioned

"Now I understand you both. You crossed the line you did what was strictly forbidden! You both tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side!" Cornello summarized. "You two were crazy enough to find out for yourself! You are the Fullmetal and Powered! The Fullmetal Alchemist and The Powered Alchemist!" Cornello yelled.

Cornello was a 'holy man' but he was pushing my limits. If I wasn't so beat up then I might have been able to kick his ass. But don't worry listeners that false bastard got what was coming to him. This is part two of this tale, Body of the Sanctioned.

_**I used to rule the world**_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own**_

_**I used to roll the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

_**Listen as the crowd would sing**_

_**"Now the old kind dead. Long live the king!"**_

_**One minute I held the key.**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me.**_

_**And I discovered that my castles stand**_

_**Upon Pillars of salt and pillars of sand**_

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**_

_**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**Once you go there never**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**And that was when I ruled the world**_

_**Viva La Vida- ColdPlay**_

"Well that does answer a riddle. Why would the military give pups like you two a name so stern as Fullmetal and Powered. They're both literal." The man turned to the shocked girl next to him. "See Rose, alchemists forbid themselves from transforming lead into gold. But there is one that is more taboo. Alchemy... On human souls."

Rose gasped and her eyes widened. The poor girl was in enough shock. I felt really bad. Then the thought of my little sister sprung into my mind making me wince. I lowered my gaze to the sand with a saddened expression. Then I felt someone hug me from behind making me turn to the person. It was Yuki. I held her arms and closed my eyes sadly.

"You miserable kids! Messing around in human alchemy without knowing it's penalty!" Cornello yelled.

Yuki shook her head. "You don't know what happened!"

"Yuki." Ed interrupted.

"We just wanted..." Al whispered with grim. "We just wanted to see mom's face again... See her smile."

My chin quivered and tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. "And I didn't want to be alone anymore... I wanted to be with my little sister..." I whimpered sadly.

"And you failed didn't you!" Cornello yelled making me look down even lower then I already did. If that was even possible.

"Yeah, I'd call that a failure alright. Al lost his body while I lost an arm and a leg. With Penelope's attempt she lost a part of her brain and she might not be able to live until she's 17." Ed stated in a cold tone. "I ignored every sign because I was reckless and I wanted it bad enough!" Ed lifted his gaze and his automail arm. "Rose, this is what happens when you try to bring back what's dead!" Rose's eyes went wide at the boy and took a step back. "You really want to go through with that?!"

Cornello set his hand on Rose's shoulder. She gasped and looked to him. He had a calm and reassuring look on his face. It made me sick. "Don't let them worry you Rose. You forget that the Sun god Leto has blessed me with a Philosopher stone." He reassured now glancing to us. "Besides, I had far more experience then these heretic kids did."

"Don't be stupid! No matter what kind of powers you have, somethings can't be done!" Ed objected.

"Then why are you so anxious to get the stone?" Cornello asked. He lifted his hand to show off the ring. "You want to beat the laws of equivalence and bring your mommy and your little sister back?"

"Wrong holy bastard!" I objected now lifting my head up. It was a miracle I finally found my voice. "All we really want to do is to return how our bodies were. We don't lie about what's possible. We didn't start the colt now did we?"

"Mister Cornello, we'll ask you one last time... Please, give us the stone." Yuki requested extending her hand to him.

Cornello smirked at us. He wasn't going to give it to us. "You three are damned! May the wrath of god fall upon your heads."

"Stop hiding behind that crap! Get down here and I'll show you some wrath!" Ed demanded. We then heard the sounds of a transmutation making me glare at him. Rose stepped away from him quickly. What he was holding was a large machine gun. Then he started to shoot at us. Before any bullets could hit us I clapped my hands and set them on the ground. This created a brick wall that blocked all bullets away from us.

"Close call, huh?" I replied with a tired smirk. That had to be done but due to my brain being exhausted from the pain. I then fell over making concern wash over Ed, Al, and Yuki.

"Damnit... Again..." Ed groaned now slinging me over his shoulder.

"Father Cornello!" I heard someone call out from the door. When I saw who it was I stared at the man who tried to kill us. He was now with an group of men. "You..." He hissed pointing the gun at us. The bullets he shot at us just hit Al which of course did nothing.

"Al! Yuki!" Ed called out running for a wall. "This way!"

"You fools! Your running into a dead end!" Cornello objected.

"Like I say... Can't find a door-" Ed started now clapping his hands and setting them on the wall. "Make your own!" As soon as that door was made we ran off with me still on Ed's shoulder.

So we got away from that crazy preacher but it didn't last long. We sat at Goma street and there was a full moon out. I had to rest because of everything that happened. If I didn't do that then Ed would have all worried... At the time I couldn't describe that, I can now easily, but I won't share that now. Because... Well you'll see...

"Why do they treat us like we're evil?" Al asked in soft tone. "If we really wanted the stone, we would have taken it by now." Ed had a smug look on his face as a tiny silence followed.

But that silence was stopped by the sound of the radios starting up. _'People of Liore, this evening a pair of non-believers tried to take the life of Father Cornello. One short and blonde, one short with brown hair, one with black hair and purple eyes, and the other wearing a full suit of armor. Father Cornello asks that you all stay in your homes. He's worried about our safety, please, take all necessary precautions.'_

When the broad cast ended I heard a crowd of voices get closer to us. I opened my eyes and saw what I expected. An angry mob... Great. "That's them! No question about it! The short new comers and their tin man."

Ed growled and stormed over to the man who said that. This just made me fall to the ground. "Ow..." I moaned in pain.

_**"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!?"**_ Ed demanded loudly.

"No one said that! Now back off!" The man ordered. "We got more important business to settle!"

I sat up while rubbing my head in pain. "Oh yeah, nice way to drop your partner..." I grunted throwing a glare at Ed.

Ed let out an embarrassed laugh. "Oops... Sorry..."

"What kind of depraved souls are you!? How could you go after the profit!?" A man asked.

"We welcomed you here! You made us believe you were good!" A woman yelled.

Ed sighed and turned to the woman. "Look lady, I never asked you to believe anything. That's your priest! He's a phony, he's just using alchemy!"

"Liar!" I heard a new voice yell. The crowd looked to the voice and we saw Rose. Oh just fan freaking tastic. "Just now, my boyfriend spoke to me. Cornello is bringing him back." I glared at her. There was no convincing this girl!

"You mean ol' Kain we lost in the accident?" A man asked. "He was a good kid, good for you Rose!"

"Ya see! He's not the first either! There's many that have been brought back!" A woman stated.

"She's right!"

"Yeah!"

I then decided to speak. "Is there anyone who actually saw these people up close? Rumor has it that they left town as soon as they were brought back!"

"Look! Over there!" A person in the crowd pointed to a moving statue making me blink. More of these things came and surrounded us. This was going to be painful... I can tell by the looks of it now.

One of these things then grabbed Al and threw him to the ground. I gasped._** "AL!" **_Both Ed and I screamed before we were hit in the head by one of these stones. Ed must have stayed awake for a while longer but I passed out instantly.

-Next Day-

When I awoke I felt completely numb. I felt like I overslept _TOO MUCH_ for my own good and with my condition that was not the wisest choice. I tried to move my arms but soon figured out I was chained to the wall. A grunt in annoyance escaped my lips as I looked at my skirt. There was no pocket watch there. "Aaaand he took my watch..." I sighed. Then I looked for my whip and it was at the other side of the room. "Oh now they're just being mean." Rose then stepped in and set a tray of food in front of me. I yawned and shook my head to get the cobwebs out of my head. "Oh, hi Rose... I'm starving... But I really can't feed myself in this position so can you..." She ignored me and decided to leave.

"I just hope he's real." I whispered stopping her in her tracks. "The last thing that we wanted was for someone to get hurt." She ignored me again and left for good. I sighed and stared at my food. This was just great... "Now... How do I get to point A to point B..." I mumbled softly. Then I heard something behind me. It sounded like digging. I smirked and whistled lightly. "Well, well, well, it was about time... Yuki."

The wall behind me fell and I made room for her to climb out. "Are you okay Penny?"

I nodded. "Yeah, other than the throbbing headache, the empty stomach, and my arms cramping I'm doing good."

She looked at the food then back to me. "How do they expect you to eat?"

"I know right!? It's ridiculous!" I yelled in outrage. "Oh can you grab my whip? It's over there." She nodded and handed me the whip. But looked confused as to where she would put it. I chuckled at the girl. "Don't worry... Just put it in my vest when you leave." Yuki nodded. "So hows the plan working?"

"It's going good." She answered with a smile.

I smirked at her. "Perfect." I then heard footsteps come near out side the door making me gasp. "Go now. Quickly." Yuki nodded, slipped past me and fixed the wall so no one knew she was here.

The door opened and there was a guard. "Father would like to see you and the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Yeah, but can I eat first?" I asked.

"No." He answered sternly.

"Ouch... Stingy much?" I grunted lowly.

Worst. Service. Ever.

Negative ten out of ten.

Never going back.

-In another room-

Ed was chained to the wall the same way I was before and then I was chained up like that again. Fan freaking tasic... "Your charade will be found out sooner or later," I grunted lowly while grabbing a piece of Ed's bread and taking a bite. Before Ed could object I stopped him. "They wouldn't let me eat, so I'm stealing your food."

"The faithful are not likely to distinguish upon alchemy and the works of god." Cornello stated shrugging off my statement. "As long as I'm bringing happiness what do they care?"

Ed raised his head with a smug look. That was one of the many looks he could pull off. "Right, so what's in it for you?" Ed asked casually. Cornello chuckled at the question. "What? So is it the money your after?"

"Oh, I can get all the money I want from the offerings." Cornello reassured. "But you two think too small. I'm making believers who would very gladly throw their life's away for my sake and why not. They believe I'll resurrect him. They aren't afraid to die. There is no greater army then those with a holy call. Mark my words, in a few years I'll have an army large enough to tear this country apart and rebuild it in my name!"

Ed sighed and his arms dropped to his side. He glanced at me and snatched the bread out of my hand. I looked down sadly, he wants me to starve! The slightly older boy took a bite out of the bread which made my stomach growl. "Makes no difference to us. There is no real way to bring the dead to life, once you cut us down we're gone for good."

"I'm afraid that's right." Cornello replied now turning to us. "Even with a Philosopher Stone I wouldn't dare try human alchemy. I'd be like you two, and why would a king risk his life for the sake of his mindless pawns?" Then he seemed to notice that Ed was free from his chains. Lucky bastard. All I'm really going to say to that. Ed snickered at Cornello and scooted to the side to show us a hole in the wall with a microphone in it. Cornello gasped._** "WHAT?!**_ How long has that been on?!"

I gave Ed a look that said 'Get me out or I will kill you with my whip'. "I believe since the whole mindless pawns tearing this country apart speech." I spoke as Ed worked on my chains.

_**"HOW DID YOU GET MY RECORDING SET?!" **_Cornello demanded.

"Al and Yuki rigged it up! I know you smashed Al to pieces and Yuki went missing but that was just a pile of metal we made to look like him!" Ed stated getting me out of the chains.

"Pretty slick huh?" I snickered.

"No! My children, they lie! Don't believe them!" He yelled now pulling out his gun and shooting the system down. The older man was breathing heavy after that chaos came for him.

Then Ed came out of no where and cut his gun in half with his signature arm blade. While he did this I pulled out my whip and shocked the man. "Oh and FYI, we don't get our skills from a pocket watch." I corrected with a toothy grin. The man then dropped the gun and sprinted out of the room in fear. A chuckle escaped my lips as I cocked my head to the door. "Let's go see what he's up to now."

Ed nodded. "Yeah."

We then started to walk out following Cornello with an easy pace. I then stopped in my tracks and ran back into the room and finished off Ed's bread and food. I sighed in relief and looked up. "I win." With it all said and done I skipped out of the room following Ed.

When we saw the door we heard Cornello talking to the mob that was outside the church. Angry was obviously an understatement. "My children! The nonbelievers have used their science to impersonate me! It is a conspiracy of the devil! But witness as the god Leto redeems me with vengeful light!" He lifted his hand and bright red light shined from his finger. "Behold! God's power!" Then the statutes started to roam yet again.

I groaned and cleared my throat at him. Cornello turned to us and he was met by our glare. "I'm warning you, give it up." Ed warned in a dark tone.

Cornello smirked and turned to us. "You didn't fool me with your little display down there." He scoffed now pulling out our pocket watches. "Without these you the only alchemy you can preform is to your metal arm and your whip."

I cocked my head to get my bangs out of my face. "You know what Mister Preacher, your not the only one that can't stand doubters!" I muttered as Ed and I clapped our hands together. Then we set a hand on the ground making sparks dance behind us. "Then we'll show you, the true hammer of god!" Seconds later a huge statue broke through the doors of the church and stomped towards Cornello.

"I don't believe it, not even the Philosopher Stone can move an object like that!" Cornello gasped.

You see, watches, rings, necklaces, they had nothing to do with our abilities. We were alchemists and nothing could ever change that. Ed was the Fullmetal Alchemist, I was the Powered Alchemist, and Yuki was the Pitch Perfect Alchemist.

The statue then stopped in front of Cornello and raised his fist. Then started to bring it down to Cornello. The man shrieked in horror but lucky for him the fist only landed in front of him. He then fell down to his butt as we walked over to him with a mighty stare. "No! I won't let you two have it! You can't take the stone!" He yelled now running but was stopped by the bright light shinning making him fall back down cowering in pain. He then lifted his arm to something awfully gory. It was a rebound.

Ed and I gasped. "A rebound?" Ed asked himself now running to the man and grabbing his wrist to look at the stone. I followed behind him looking at it over his shoulder. The stone lost it's glowing color now getting a crack. Then exploded into nothing. No. No. It couldn't be. A fake? "An intimation? After all of this even the stone is fake?" Ed yelled in annoyance. **_"QUIT JERKING ME AROUND!"_**

Hold it! All of the 'work' you went through was for nothing?!

Yes my radio pupil. Don't use air quotes in that way. This story is 100% true. But the introduction isn't over so sh!

We sat at a bridge near the end of town with a groan and a grunt. This was not fun at all! I stared at my watch sadly. "Just another goose chase..." Yuki sighed in disappointment.

"Here I thought we could put you back in the flesh again." Ed added looking at Al. Then he turned to me and continued. "And also make sure your not a ticking time bomb."

"No, your going first when we get the stone." I stated turning to Ed with a stern stare. "The automail is tough on you, isn't it?"

Ed stuffed the watch back into his pocket and stood. "Nothing left to do but start the search again."

"You should have never come here." A female voice snarled at us. I raised my eyebrow and saw Rose. Oh, it's 'little miss sunshine'! Woohoo, sarcasm. Obviously. I stood and gave her a look that said 'you must be stupid'. "Father Cornello gave us hope. What right did you have to take that away? With him we believed we could do anything, even bring back the dead. We're a desert village we had nothing before that!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a noise of annoyance. "So your saying we should have left it the way it was?"

"Well why not? What else do I have to live for when I know that Kain won't come back!? You tell me that Ed! Pene!" Rose demanded.

"I can't tell you that. But all I can tell you is, you don't need a man to live. You can be perfectly fine on your own." I stated. "I know I can live if I was on my own."

Hey, you have a piece of paper and something to write with. If not go get one and write down what I just said. The whole I don't need a man to continue living thing. You might want to remember that for the future.

Even me?

Yes, even you Fawn.

"Walk on your own, move forward. You got a strong pair of legs, you should get up and use them." Ed stated turning away to the girl. Then as we both walked away Rose dropped on her knees. It was time to head on back to Central and report to Mustang. Oh gee this is going to be fun! Again with the sarcasm.

-Reality-

I took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. "So, that's the story's prologue. The tale of Lorie." There was a picture frame on the desk I sat at that had a picture of me and my younger sister. It reminded me of the days whenever things weren't so damn chaotic. "When I get my food and finish it I will be right back. But when I do we'll have flashback central. Let me give you an introduction and a quote. My name is Penelope Cruze and I was born in Dublith on June 7th 1899. I had a little sister named Jamie Cruze who was born on February 14th 1900. Her birthday is now cursed for me. One it reminds me what I've done and two it's Valentines Day." I stated with a shudder. What? Valentines Day is my day of hell! I then cleared my throat with my finger on the off button. I was ready to press it to turn off the microphone and eat! "Human kind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we thought that was the world's one and only truth. Al told me this one day and now I'm telling it to you now." Then I pressed the off button and removed the headphones. There was no turning back now. I started the story, now I have to tell it through.

Kesenai Tsumi (Indelible Sin)- Nana Kitade

_**Sister**_

_**The thing I remember most about Jamie is her smile. Because when she smiled I couldn't but smile back.**_


	5. Sister

I stuffed a fork into my salad and shoved the pile of lettuce into my mouth. Fawn stared at me as I munched on my food like I was trying to kill him. To be honest I wasn't happy, yet I wasn't mad either. It was a rarity to see me like this but, eh, whatever I guess. Fawn looked to me with a loud sigh. "Penelope-"

"Pene." I corrected now swallowing my food.

There was a silence between us for a few seconds until he continued. "Pene… Listen I may have believed in a lot of things. Like the boogey man, big foot, tooth fairy, and the tickle monster but this? I have a hard time believing your tale so far." This made me look up to him with a serious look. He believed something as ridiculous as the tickle monster but not what I was telling everyone? Wow. "Look Pene, you're nice but I'm not really convinced."

I pursed my lips and pushed my empty plate aside. "So you believe your own child like myths over a realistic story like mine?"

"Penelope it's not like-"Fawn started.

I shook my head and set my head phones back onto my head. "Trust me Fawn; I will prove my story to be true one way or another. Just wait." I muttered now turning the microphone on. "Welcome back listeners. But let me start this out. My name is Penelope Cruze and I was born in Dublith on June 7th 1899. I had a little sister named Jamie Cruze who was born on February 14th 1900. But there are things about us that I need to tell you…"

_Human kind cannot gain without first giving something in return. To obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we thought that was the world's one and only truth._

_-Alphonse Elric-_

_**I used to rule the world**_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own**_

_**I used to roll the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

_**Listen as the crowd would sing**_

_**"Now the old king dead. Long live the king!"**_

_**One minute I held the key.**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me.**_

_**And I discovered that my castles stand**_

_**Upon Pillars of salt and pillars of sand**_

_**I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing**_

_**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**_

_**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**_

_**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_

_**Once you go there never**_

_**Never an honest word**_

_**And that was when I ruled the world**_

_**Viva La Vida- Coldplay**_

-Flashback-

My sister and I were orphans in Dublith. Nothing more, and nothing less. Jamie was a high up beat and hyper child. The only place she was actually quiet was a library. Unless she found something, but she found one thing that would change our lives forever.

Penelope- Age 7

Jamie- Age 6

I was reading thick books on animals and their different systems. To be honest it was a miracle I understood the majority of the words. My focus was keen on this book until a loud squeal erupted throughout the library. I jumped at the sound and looked up to Jamie running to me. She was a tiny girl with dancing blue eyes, brown hair that reached her shoulders, and sun kissed skin. "_**PENE!**_ I found something _**AMAZING!**_"

I slammed my book shut and stood up. "Jamie! Please quiet, this is a library."

"I know, I know sister. I'm sorry. But you HAVE to see this!" Jamie pleaded with a giant sparkle in her eyes. Then she grabbed her pink chalk and started to draw a mark on the floor. Before I could scold her Jamie finished with a loud hush and clapped her hands. I blinked at this. What was she even planning? Then she set her hands on the symbol and a flash of bright blue appeared before my eyes. When the light faded away there was a crater in the ground with a sculpture of a bird in the center. My eyes went wide at that. "It's cool, isn't it?"

"Wha- What is that?" I gasped trying to grab a book from her bag. Jamie laughed and pulled out a big thick book with the words Alchemy on the front. I quickly snatched the book from her hands and searched through the contents furiously. This was something I could get into!

Jamie giggled making me pop my head from the book. "Your funny sister!" She smiled brightly at me. That smile was hard to not smile back at. Something about it was just heartwarming.

A few months passed us by and soon it was December. I always loved the cold and the heat so any time in the year was great! However it was rare for Jamie to go out while it was cold like this. If she was out for too long then the chances of her getting a cold was high.

"Come on Jamie! We have to go back to the Orphanage before they beat us for showing up past curfew!" I exclaimed as I ran onto the cold and slippery ground. Jamie was running behind me while wheezing and panting loudly. The girl's nose and cheeks were pink from the cold. Other than that her skin was pale. I stopped and looked at her with concern on my features. "Hey Jamie… Are you okay?"

She nodded tiredly. "Y-yeah…" Jamie panted walking past me. Then suddenly she slipped and landed straight on her back with a loud crack. She let out a shriek of pain and held her head. I didn't know why this was until a pool of blood washed over her.

I gasped and kneeled next to her. "Jamie? Jamie?!" My younger sister was now in my hands while crying in pain and coughing loudly. I set my hand on her forehead and my eyes went wide. Her forehead was burning as if someone set a skillet on her. "You're burning up… How long have you been this sick?"

Jamie quieted her sobs down and looked to me. "F-for a week…" She whispered.

"A week?! Why didn't you say anything?" I scolded. My tone went quiet as tears watered in my eyes. "I could have taken care of you…"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to worry you sister… I'm sorry…" She cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but I couldn't tell what they were from. Sadness? Pain? "Penelope… Can you sing the lullaby?"

I looked up and holding the hole in her head closed. My eyes were now pouring with tears now as I swallowed every ounce of will power that I had and started.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_

_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

_And with the cataclysm raining down_

_Insides crying "Save me now!"_

_You were there, impossibly alone_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_

_Falling into empty space_

_No one there to catch you in their arms_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go. Let it go_

The girl was silent and still in my hands. But she was smiling. It scared me half to death yet I thought she was sleeping. So I set her on my back and walked the rest of the way. I pushed the door open while making sure I didn't drop her. The nurses and workers looked at me and gasped. "What happened?!" One of the women shrieked.

"Jamie fell down and opened her head. But I sang her to sleep so she didn't feel pain…" I answered setting her down carefully in front of them. The nervous and pleading look I gave them made them stare down at me in shock. "You can fix her, right?"

Three of the women started on checking on the wound and her temperature while one of them sat with me and watched. One of the women touched my sister's neck and gasped loudly and stepped away quickly. Then she looked at me while shaking my head with tears down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Penny…" She whimpered sitting down next to me.

I stared at her with a confused stare. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

She looked down and wiped her tears with a sniffle. "You're… Your sister… She's…Passed on."

"Passed on?" I asked innocently.

"It means she's dead sweetie…" Another woman who was working on Jamie answered.

My eyes went wide as I stood up and ran to her. "No!" I whimpered sadly. "She can't be dead! She's just sleeping she has to be!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I tried to shake her awake. "Jamie! Jamie! Wake up Jamie! _**JAMIE!**_" All I was given was a dead smile by the corpse. She really did look like she was sleeping so maybe that's why I fell for it. That goofy little girl… She died with a smile on her face. I could never do that. No one should bury their little sister first. Not ever.

She kept on smiling. Smiling till the very end. Everyone there called my voice the voice of death after that. Because I sang my sister to death. I bet that if I went back there they would still call me the voice of death. Since my sister only knew the people at the orphanage she was buried at the back of the playground where most of the flowers grew. That was her favorite spot in the whole Orphanage so I guess that made me happy.

I sat at her tombstone with sadness sparkling in my eyes. There I was reading her alchemy book. If there was any way to get her back then it had to be in here. She loved alchemy while I just researched it and I would whip up a transmutation every once and a while. Then I found a section called 'Human Alchemy'. My eyes went wide. This was just what I needed. I searched the page carefully to find out how to actually preform this type of alchemy. When I got the information I wrote out the ingredients of a human body. Water, Carbon, Ammonia, Lime, Phosphorus, Salt, Saltpeter, Sulfur, Fluorine, Iron, Silicon, and a trace of 15 other elements. I sighed and looked at the book. Then read the following out loud. "No scientist has successfully completed this transmutation. Do not commit this taboo." This made me shake my head with a grunt. "If its forbidden then why even talk about it? Plus, I'll do anything to get my baby sister back." Then I closed the book.

Now that my fellow listeners was a huge mistake. That was the first real tragedy of my life, considering I didn't remember my parents. Without my sister around I was alone. Family wise and friend wise. Being an orphan was hard. My sister and I were very clannish so we always stuck together. I've pushed too many people away to actually start making friends there. But now a days, I want someone to talk to more than anything. I can't, I ran away from my home almost a year ago.

February 14th 1907

I was carrying bags full of the elements I needed with a small smile. Today is the day! The day my sister comes back to me! Nothing was going to be stopping me now! The reason why I'm doing it on her birthday is because I want her to be reborn. Well at least feel reborn. As I walked I then bumped into someone making me fall to the ground and all the ingredients spread around me. I rubbed my head and moaned in pain. When I looked up I saw the librarian. She was a slender woman with black hair, calming emerald green eyes, and Jamie's sun kissed skin. If my memory is correct then her name was Christa. But some people called her Chris. "Oh, I'm sorry Penelo-"

"It's Pene now…" I corrected fast now squirming around and grabbing my stuff.

Christa grabbed the bag of ammonia and her eyebrow rose. "Ammonia?" She questioned.

I bit my lip and grabbed the bag from her and stuffed into my brown paper bag. "Science experiment." I quickly answered. When I finally collected all of my things I stood up and dusted myself off. "It's kind of serious." Christa nodded and stood.

"Listen… You've been studying ever since your sister died, and you've always talked about how excited you are for this day. It's her birthday and all so maybe you should rest up…" She suggested quietly. Her gaze on me was concerned yet nice and calm. It was true. I would either spend my whole day at the library, at my sister's grave, or locked up in my room. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

I shook my head and started to walk off quickly. "No thank you."

"Oh and Pene!" Christa called out. I stopped and turned to her. "I never got to say it but I'm sorry for your loss."

I gave her a tiny smile and shook my head "But I'll never lose her." Then with it said and done I raced back to the orphanage. Before any of the women could greet me I stormed upstairs and locked myself in my room. I ripped the carpet off showing off a human transmutation circle in front of me. When I got one bag open I would pour it into a large metal bowl that was full of water. Then the last bag refused to open. I then bit on the top and pulled my head back. In a matter of seconds the bag's seal tore making me pour it inside the tin bowl.

I took a deep steady breath. Okay... Here I go. I clapped my hand together and set them on the transmutation circle in front of me. When I did this a form of bright blue sparks danced around me and the pile of human elements. A smile was playing on my lips as I my eyes were spinning with joy. But the smiles on my face faded away when the blue sparks turned into a poisonous purple. I felt uneasy now with a sudden urge to run.

Then these things that looked like babies were climbing to my head making me scream and try to scrap them off me. But instead they dug their hands into my head making me let out a throat burning scream. The pain in my head was killing me and I just wanted to die completely. I was screaming in pain and held the two spots where the children dug their hands into me. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! So why did it?! My head is burning!" I shrieked. In the corner in my eye I saw an arm rise above the smoke. My eyes went wide. Maybe it wasn't failure. Maybe I got what I wanted. "J-Jamie? Jamie is that you?" I asked in a worried tone. When the smoke cleared I saw anything but my sister. It was some other thing. Whatever it was it was not human! What... What have I done to my sister!? I then let out another scream but it wasn't in pain. It was in sorrow.

I started to wipe at my eyes, but I wasn't only drying tears I was drying blood. BLOOD! The blood from my head and eyes never stopped. It just continued to flow out of my eyes and my head. The door then opened and then there was a loud scream. I looked up and saw the woman who told me that my sister died. I think her name was Joy. She knelled next to me while checking me completely. "What happened? Penelope what did you do?!"

I whimpered and shook my head. "S-something's wrong with my head… It's burning really bad." Just as I said that it started to burn more as if those things came back and tore into my head all over again. I let out another scream of pain and curled into a ball. This pain continued for a while until I blacked out and fell down.

That pain was the worst thing I've ever felt in my whole existence. Well, physically. Your whole body is frozen in pain. The only thing working is your brain and your vocal cords. So you could scream your lungs out while you feel your brain try to fight off the pain. It's just like riding through hell. Plus the human transmutation was a complete failure and my sister never came back. That was hard to deal with too…

I started to regain consciousness and was greeted by a burning light. My head was throbbing and my whole body was sore. There was talking that I could hear barely but managed to make out the words. "The damage done in her brain is awful. This part of her brain is gone, so is this spot, this spot, and this spot." An elderly voice stated. "This is just a prediction but her brain will break down around age 16 or 17."

"What the hell does that mean?!" A voice that sounded like Joy exclaimed.

The elderly voice sighed. "It means her life will end when she's either 16 or 17. There will be no 18 or 21 just 17. This might change over time just depending on how hard she works herself."

A voice I've heard then spoke. It was a deep voice with a hard tone. "I believe she'd be a great asset to the military. We would give her theories and missions that will help her and might give her the chance to regain what she has lost."

"If you want her to die a very young child then go for it." The elderly man muttered.

"I think it'd be better for her if she stayed here." Joy's voice assured.

The deeper voice continued to speak. "I have a daughter that is about her age that can watch her." I then sat up and looked at everyone while rubbing my eyes. "Good morning…"

"Penelope. You can either call me Penny or Pene." I muttered tiredly. "So you're offering me a job at the military?"

Joy then sat next to me. She then started to stroke my hair softly while giving me a look of concern. "Penelope… How much did you hear?"

I turned to her with a sad look. "I can live for only ten more years? If I didn't hear that then would you tell me?"

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she hugged me tightly. "I was hoping you didn't hear that… But yeah, only nine or ten more years."

I gave her a tiny nod. "Yeah, I guess that's why it's forbidden."

The deep voiced man extended his hand to me. I looked to him and carefully looked at him. He was tall with black hair and black eyes. The man also wore a military outfit with a serious look on his face. "Roy Mustang. Lieutenant General." He introduced.

I stared at him for a while then shook his hand. "Hello… So what's this job?"

Roy gave me a hard look and stood. "Well you're a little too young for the work so come to Central Command in about three years or whenever you think you're ready." He stated.

Joy glared at him and stood in front of me. "I don't want this little girl to see hell! I know what you want! You want her to be a State Alchemist but I'll tell you what! It won't work!" Joy yelled in a harsh tone.

"Listen ma'am I don't know if you may have noticed yet but she's already seen some hell." Roy countered. Then he pulled out a file and handed it to Joy. His look was still hard yet his look was calm. "We have someone who could take Penelope on as a daughter."

"Oh really?" Joy scoffed.

"Really?" I gasped.

Roy turned to me and nodded. "Yeah kid. His name is Shou Tucker and his alchemist name is the Sewing Life Alchemist. He also has a daughter and a dog back home."

My eyes went bright and I smiled. "A dog really?!"

He nodded. "So, I can take you to Central and have him take you in or you can stay here."

I looked down in thought for a little bit. I do want a home, but I don't want to leave Joy and Christa. They were the only ones who actually talked to me and didn't call me voice of death. Man I hate that nickname. I've never been in a house with an actual dog. Plus I might be able to play as the older sister again. I miss Jamie but I've learned my lesson about bringing the dead back. Maybe a family was all I really need. "If it means that Penelope gets a home then we'll accept your offer." Joy stated. My eyes widen and I looked up to her. "I may not approve of her being a dog of the military but I want her to have a family to be with."

Roy nodded and stood tall. "Very well. I will give you a day to get ready." He stated now walking off.

I turned to Joy with a stunned look. "You're getting rid of me?"

She shook her head sadly. "Don't see it like that; see it as, giving you a better future." Joy hugged me tightly and set her quivering chin on my head. If anything she could be my older sister. There was just something about her that made me feel like I was home. Now I was leaving her behind. I couldn't help but cry a little. "You'll be fine kiddo. Trust me. You'll beat this and if you don't then at least you tried and you had a beautiful life worth living." I then started to cry and bow my head down. Why couldn't Jamie be here? She could be with me and have a family like I am. It's sad really. She didn't live long enough to see the day of the adoption.

-Next Day-

I walked outside with my bags in my hands and set them down next to me. Roy stood in front of a car with a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, and a little girl with black hair and purple eyes. Roy knelled next to the black haired girl. "Yuki, this is Penelope. I need you to look after her for me. If she feels funny in any way you have to get me. Understand?" He asked.

The little girl nodded and turned back to me. There was something about her that just shocked me. She reminded me of my sister. She looked the same age, the way she acted around other people, and anything in between. Oh now this was going to be a fun ride through memory lane. But who knows. Maybe we could become friends. Because I'm not willing to push her away.

Kesenai Tsumi (Indelible Sin) - Nana Kitade

_**The girl who controls volume**_

_**I can't push her away. Especially when she reminds me of her.**_


End file.
